


Does It Snow In The Bunker?

by smartravenclaws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #spnadventcalendar2018, Christmas, Christmas at the bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Winchester Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartravenclaws/pseuds/smartravenclaws
Summary: The Winchester Family decide to finally celebrate christmas for Jack, who has never experienced it. Follow them each day in December as figure it out as a Family---For @NotFunnyDean's Supernatural Advent Calendar 2018 on Tumblr. This will also be on my Tumblr @spnxmarvel-fanfic#spnadventcalendar2018





	1. An Advent Calender for You

“Hey Babe,” Dean came up behind Castiel, who was sitting on the couch watching TV and kissed his cheek. Castiel smiled to himself. Dean really had come a long way since he confessed his feelings for the angel, and Castiel had never been happier in his thousands of years.

 

Looking up at the TV, Dean laughed. Castiel had been watching an episode of Scooby Doo in the Dean Cave. He walked around to the other side of the couch to sit next to Castiel, facing him. 

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said fondly, eyeing the plastic bag Dean had placed on the couch between them. His eyes flicked back up to the oldest Winchester, who was beaming at the angel, no doubt thinking about how lucky he was.

 

“Is there something in the bag or-” Castiel interrupted after a while, suddenly realising that he got lost in Dean’s eyes - again. 

 

“Oh! Right,” Dean blushed and grabbed the bag again. “So I was thinking, Jack’s nearly two, right? And you know what he hasn’t done?” he paused, wanting to humour himself if Castiel knew what he was talking about.

 

Castiel didn’t, so he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What, Dean?” he asked.

 

“Christmas, Cas. Christmas!” Dean jumped up, nearly throwing the bag up in the air.

 

“But-” Castiel’s eyes narrowed even further, if possible. “Isn’t that supposed to be the day that Jesus died?” 

 

“Died-,” Dean choked in shock, before breaking out in another smile. “It’s not just about that. It’s about family and spending time with them. There's a shit ton of food too,” he added with a smirk, sitting down again. 

 

“How come you are bringing this up only now? What about last year?” Castiel asked, confused again. If Dean was this excited about it, then why now?

 

Dean’s smile faltered for a second, before growing again, but less genuine. “A lot has happened this past year, man. I mean, Michael, Lucifer, Sam and Gabe getting together, and us.” his hand reached out to grab Castiel’s, and he squeezed it. “We’re like an actual family now, with a kid and everything,” he joked again. 

 

Softening up again, Castiel tried to show Dean how much he loved him with a single glance, and the hunter knew. They’d been doing that for ten years anyway.

 

“So I thought that we could have our own little Christmas here, in the bunker,” Dean said as he leaned in.

 

“Sounds magical, Dean,” Castiel smiled back, and kissed Dean passionately. It started to become heated, so Castiel broke apart, not wanting to miss his chance.

 

“So,” he raised his eyebrows cheekily. “What’s in the bag?”

 

Dean smirked in response. “You’ll find out in the morning, love,”

 

\--- 

 

Dean was a man of his word. The next morning he and Castiel walked into the kitchen, where Sam was eating breakfast with Jack. Gabriel, apparently, was still in bed. 

 

“What’s in the bag?” Sam asked as the two walked in, placing his recently finished bowl in the sink.

 

“Well, I was going to tell you yesterday, but Cas and I,” Dean coughed. “We got a little distracted,” he smirked, receiving a smack on the head from Castiel. Jack gagged. 

 

“Just get on with it Dean. I’ve been waiting for ages now,” Castiel grumbled. 

 

“I think- that we should celebrate Christmas this year,” he looked at his younger brother, wondering what his reaction would possibly be.

 

“Sounds great Dean,” Sam smiled. His brother really had been happier since he and Castiel finally got their shit together, and now he wanted to celebrate Christmas for the first time in years. However, as usual, there was always a but. “But why now?” Yes, Sam knew it was a dumb question, but he was curious to Dean’s excuse. 

 

“Jack never has. And I guess we kinda are a family too, I guess. You and Gabe, me and Cas, even Mary and Bobby- which will never not be weird - and we technically have a kid,” he gestured to Jack. “Who is nearly two years old and hasn’t experienced the magic of Christmas,” he smiled at the end of his ‘pitch’. 

 

Sam just shook his head, smiling to himself. Jack, on the other hand, was increasingly becoming more excited. “For real, Dean?” he asked, his eyes shining.

 

“For real. I was thinking we could put up Christmas lights, even buy a tree!” Dean was struggling to stay less excited than Jack was, which shouldn't have been hard. 

 

“So, what is in the bag then?” Castiel interrupted, really becoming impatient. 

 

“Some lights,” he shrugged and got hit on the back of his head again. “I’m kidding! I’m just joking!” he laughed while holding his hands up in defence, the look on his boyfriend’s face just too much to handle. 

 

“I bought each of us an Advent Calendar!” he pulled a Led Zeppelin-themed calendar out of the bag, his name already on it. 

 

“What’s an Advent Calendar?” Jack asked, and Dean whipped around, slightly horrified before remembering who said it.

 

“It’s a calendar that counts down till Christmas, and you get to eat a chocolate each day,” Dean beamed at the kid, who beamed right back. 

 

He dug around the bag before pulling out a box that said “Baby’s  First 2nd Christmas”, which had been edited with a permanent marker. He then handed Sam a normal-looking Christmas themed one until Sam noticed Dean had drawn beards on every character. 

 

Snickering, Dean placed another on the bench near Sam. “This one is for your dickbag of a boyfriend,” it had a female angel, with a beard drawn on. Sam frowned at his brother, although he did find it hilarious. 

 

“And an advent calendar for you too, babe,” Dean turned to Castiel and handed the angel a calendar with a giant heart with the words ‘I Love You’ written over and over again in the marker. Castiel took it with both his hands and teared up slightly. 

 

“You massive fucking dork,” he threw his arms around Dean and kissed him, Dean dropping the bag and returning it. 

 

“Get a room!” Sam yelled, throwing the closest thing to him at Dean. It was a spoon, and he didn’t miss. 


	2. A Letter For Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

“Sam, I did a little research,” Jack walked into the library and sat down opposite to the hunter, where he was indulging himself in a new book series - something Sam hadn’t had time for in a long time. But now that they were officially celebrating Christmas, they’d agreed on no hunting until the new year, no matter what came up. 

 

“Did you now?” Sam placed a bookmark in his page and gently placed it on the table. “What about?” he gave the Nephilim his full attention. 

 

“About-” was all Jack managed to say before he was cut off by a grumpy archangel. 

 

“Yeah, nice to see you too, Jack,” Gabriel grumbled, peeling himself off the floor (where he had been in boredom) to sit next to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh! Hi Uncle Gabe! I didn’t see you there!” Jack said with enthusiasm, receiving a roll of the eyes. 

 

“I’ve been trying to get Samsquatch’s attention for hours now, and you said the magic word. How could I forget?” Gabriel smirked now, leaning over to shake Sam’s thigh. 

 

“If you wanted to do something, you could have just asked instead of whining about it too me for three hours,” Sam reasoned but was smiling anyway. Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“I’ve got something in mind,” the Archangel wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam shake his head. 

 

“No, we went out for ice-cream yesterday. And if you’re really desperate there's some in the freezer,” Sam sighed but laughed as Gabriel pouted with his arms across his chest.

 

“Now Jack, what was it that you wanted to tell me?” Sam turned to the boy again, who was smiling at the interaction between the two. He really did have four very different Dad’s. 

 

“I looked up some stuff about Christmas!” Jack said, opening his laptop to show Sam, who laughed.

 

“You looked up Christmas?” he chuckled until he saw Jack’s confused look. “Oh. Jack, you could have just asked any of us. You didn’t have to look it up,” Sam softened his voice a little. Not that he would admit it, but Gabriel loved it when he did that.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t- didn’t know,” Jack looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. “But I did find out about this ‘jolly red man’- Santa -” 

 

Gabriel snorted, and Sam shot a glare his way.

 

“-And that people write letters to him for what they want for Christmas!” Jack continued, oblivious.

 

“So, you wanna send a wishlist to the man himself?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head slightly. Sam grinned at the Nephilim, who nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Listen, kid. Santa isn’t-” Gabriel started, but Sam with his quick reflexes whacked him on the back of his head.

 

“Santa is going to super happy that you want to write a letter, Jack!” Sam said quickly before Gabriel could join in. “I can help. Gabe, go get some paper and pencils,”

 

“What?”

 

“Now, Gabriel,” Sam turned to his angelic boyfriend with a suggestive look in his eye, and the archangel sped off to find the supplies.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Santa, _

 

_ I’m not really sure what I’m meant to write, but Sam is helping me. I guess I just want for everybody to be happy - you can do that, right? _

 

_ Although a bike would be awesome. I keep seeing kids riding them and I’d love to learn. Now that we’ve got the time, of course. _

 

_ Is it alright if I ask for things for everyone else? Sam wants the next book in his series, and I think Uncle Gabe wants an ice-cream maker. He keeps going on about it, so hopefully, that would make him stop whining for a while. Cas… Cas wants one of those beekeeping things. He’s promised me he’ll take me to a bee farm someday, so maybe that is a start for his own? And Dean, he wants Cas, basically. Maybe a new vinyl album of some sort, because it’s kinda hard for you to give him something he already has. _

 

_ From Jack _


	3. At The Christmas Bakery

“Why did we have to go, when the others got to stay at home?” Dean grumbled to Sam as they pulled up in front of the bakery.

“Gabe told me that they were going to ‘Christmas-i-fy’ the bunker, which could only mean decorations,” Sam said, getting out of the Impala. Jack had also come along as well, ‘for the experience’.

“You’re lucky he told you anything. Cas hasn’t spoken to me all morning,” Dean grumbled, watching Jack rush to the door of the bakery. “And we’re early, fantastic,” he added in an equally annoying voice.

While Dean sat on the hood of his baby, Sam went to the door to look at the opening hours.

“We’re only five minutes early, Dean. You’ll live,” Sam turned to face his brother with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, and it still wasn’t open. “C’mon Sammy, you lied!” Dean argued.

“No Dean- it says it opens at nine!” Sam reasoned, walking over to the sign again, looking inside the bakery as well.  
  
“Sure,” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, while Jack remained silent.

Then suddenly, a small red car pulled up, and a flustered girl in her early twenties practically threw herself out of the car, rushing to the door.

“I am so so sorry!” She said as she shimmied the key to open the door. “I didn’t mean to be late and-”

“Hey it's fine, really,” Sam smiled at the girl, pretending Dean wasn’t still mumbling to himself.

“Are you sure? I mean-”

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled again, helping the girl open the door, and they all walked in.

“There’s another problem,” she started, pulling on an apron with the name tag ‘Amy’ on it. “Nothing has been made, apart from a lot of bread, so I hope that's what you were after…”

Dean scoffed. “What kind of bakery runs like this?”

“Dean!”

“That was rude, Dean,” Jack chimed in. He’d been quiet for a while, taking in the shop and the cold morning.

“Oh, so he speaks,” Dean turned to the kid and spoke sarcastically.

“Cut it out, Dean! You’ll have to excuse my brother,” Sam turned to Dean, then Amy to apologise. “He’s… not a morning person.”

Amy nodded. “Well, if you have some time, you could always help me in the kitchen? Make your own treats?” she suggested shyly. She’d seen the boys in their car driving past the shops, and everyone who lived here thought they were attractive, including Lily, whos gay.

“No,”

“That would be amazing, thank you,” Sam smiled warmly at the same time Dean grumbled another response.

“Oh, and we have a no negativity rule!” Amy winked, earning the fakest smile from Dean.

* * *

“How did Jack get flour all over him?” Sam had taken the shortest bathroom, and this happens. “I can’t believe you,” he sighed.

Meanwhile, Dean was laughing with Amy, who had her phone out. Poor Jack was still trying to put the flour on the bench back in the container, with no luck. Suddenly there was a loud beep, and soon there were three medium sized bags with treats in them.

The boys thanked Amy and drove home, wondering what on earth they would arrive home too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so bad. i;m sorry


	4. Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, this is day nine. one day i'll finish it

“GABRIEL!” Dean shouted angrily, storming towards his brother and the archangel’s room. He found Gabriel sitting on his bed, reading a smutty magazine with a slight smirk on his face.

“Yes, dearest brother-in-law?” Gabriel tilted his magazine down slightly.

“Alright, you haven’t married him yet,” Dean held up a finger to say ‘hold up’. “And speaking of him, WHAT THE  _FUCK_  HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?”

A rather large moose (I’m talking about a real moose, with real antlers and four legs with hooves) stumbled into the room, obviously struggling, while grunting. Its nose was bright red.

“I would have thought that would be obvious, Dean-o!” Gabriel finally put down his magazine and walked over to the moose, rubbing its head. The moose looked startled at first, but then moved into the touch.

“What the-” Dean mumbled as the red nose got so bright that he had to shield his eyes. “Ew. Can’t you just change him back? It’s… weird,”

“Nah,”

“Nah? Really Gabe?” Dean groaned, shifting uncomfortably and the nose light died down, allowing Dean to see again. “I don’t exactly want Rudolph as a brother,” he grumbled again. 

“Too bad! I like Sammy in his fluffy form,” Gabriel grinned again, rubbing the moose’s neck. 

Looking affronted, Dean pushed past them and went to find Castiel. 

* * *

 

Dean jumped out of his chair when he heard a loud noise, similar to a cow’s. He instinctively went to grab his gun, but it was just the moose, with the red nose. 

Sighing, he sat back down and glanced at the book he’d been reading for the past three hours. He hadn’t made through a third of it yet. “Dammit, Sammy. I’m trying to find a way to turn you back because your jackass boyfriend won’t do it,”

The moose slowly trotted up to Dean, and awkwardly sat on the floor, making another loud noise. 

“You’d be so much better at this,” Dean sighed again, rubbing his temple, closing his eyes for a second, before he was nudged in the arm, and when he opened his eyes he was nearly blinded. 

“Do you like, have any control over that thing?”

The moose shook its head, then put it on the table. 

“Aw- C'mon- C’mon Sam! Get your head off there!” Dean leaned back, only to receive the puppy dog eyes. 

“No,” Dean said, sure of himself. _Blink blink._

“I mean, uh, not today.” He said less sure.  _Whimper_.

“Sam! It’s weird!” The moose’s eyes dropped. 

“Ugh, one pat, that’s all,” Dean grumbled. It was just gonna be like ruffling his little brother’s hair right? He’d done it so many times before. Who knows, maybe it was all apart of Gabriel’s plan. Make Dean uncomfortable, then turn Sam back. That’s how it normally worked, right?

Very gingerly, with his eyes shut, Dean reached out and rubbed the head of the moose. He opened one eye and saw the moose relax and kick its leg slightly. 

Dean smiled to himself. At least someone was relaxed. Nonetheless, he still found it weird so he took his hand away and wiped it on his pants. 

The moose looked back at Dean. “No, that’s it,” he said. “No more pats from me.”

“IS THAT?!” Jack came rushing in, having heard the loud noises. 

“Yeah, kid. It’s S-” Dean began, but Jack crashed into the moose, bumping him as well.

“RUDOLPH!” Jack’s smile was so big, Dean couldn’t tell him. Yet, at least. 

“It’s Rudolph the rednosed reindeer!” Dean smiled at Jack, who had buried himself in the moose’s neck, patting it. 

“Hey, Dean,” Sam’s voice said, and Dean sat upright. His voice sounded far away…

“Gabe gave me these antlers, can you help me get them off?” he said again, sounding closer. Dean leaned towards the moose, narrowing his eyes. 

“Sam, are you alright?” he said to the moose. Gabriel must have changed the spell if he could speak now-

Sam, in a human form, walked into the library with moose antlers on a headband stuck to his head, to see Jack cuddling a moose, and Dean squinting the same moose.

Sighing, he said, “What the fuck has Gabe done now?”

Hearing Sam’s voice, Dean’s head turned towards him. “Sam?”

His eyes widened and his expression changed as he realised.

“ _GABRIEL WHY DID YOU FUCKING LET A MOOSE INTO THE BUNKER_?” Judging by the tone of Dean’s voice, Gabriel should run. 

The moose snorted, before turning its gaze on Sam, and winking.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooooo this is day 14 i'm all outta wack lmao also this one is kinda nuts but I hope you enjoy

Castiel yawned as he woke up, rolling over to face the middle of the bed, and so he could see the face of the man he loved.

 

Castiel nearly screamed.

 

“What the- what the Dad, Dean?” Castiel yells instead. Dean was lying on his side, facing Castiel with a shit eating grin on his face. When the angel’s eyes drifted down slightly, he could see that Dean was wearing a bright green sweater of sorts, and a large black and white blob in the middle.

 

“Wait a minute” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yep,” Dean popped the ‘p’, smiling brightly. The sweater had Castiel’s face on it.

 

“What on earth is it?” Castiel sat up in bed, trying to regain confidence lost on the last minute. 

 

“It’s an ugly Christmas sweater! I got you one too!” Dean rolled over and off the bed, reaching for the dresser.

 

“... Ugly…” Castiel thought out loud, and Dean stood up straighter.

 

“No! That's uh, not what, no! I meant uh- I wouldn’t! Cas I-” Dean stumbled on his words. Meanwhile, Castiel had dragged himself out of bed and cut Dean off with a passionate kiss.

 

“Don’t worry, I know you find me the most beautiful being in the world,” Castiel smirked. “You told me last night,” Dean’s face turned bright red before a sheepish look swept across his face.

 

“I uh, I have a, a sweater for you,” Dean mumbled, handing over a deep blue fabric. Castiel smiled, as he held it up in front of him. It had Dean’s smiling face on the front.

 

“Lookontheback” Dean mumbled again, still trying to regain his cool.

 

Castiel turned the jumper around, and on it were a pair of tiny white and fluffy wings. Tearing up slightly, he held it to his chest.

 

“I love it, Dean.”

 

“Really?” he perked up.

 

“Really,” Castiel thought for a moment, then wriggled the jumper on, on top of his burger-themed-pyjamas. “How’d I look?” he smiled innocently at Dean, who just laughed. 

 

“A million bucks, honeybee,” Dean placed his arm around the angel, and walked them out of their room for breakfast, leaving a confused Sam in their wake after walking past.

  
  



	6. Day 25 - Opening Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah shut up i know i've only done like 6, i WILL do them eventually sorryyyy
> 
> and yes i know it is the 23 today

“No way!” Jack ripped open the paper, revealing a shiny blue bike with his name on it. Adult sized, of course.

 

“Hey, is that a note on there?” Sam said slyly, pointing to a little card on the handlebars. 

 

Frowning in confusion, Jack picked up the card and read aloud.

 

“ _ Dear Jack. You asked for everyone to be happy, and while I love to spread joy, I cannot do this for your family _ \- what?” Jack started.

 

“Keep reading,”

 

“ _ I cannot do this for your family. Only you can. They love you so much Jack, more than you love them. Give them the joy that I cannot. Love, Santa _ …“ Jack finished with a smile.

 

“Alright. That was the last one, right? Let’s go grab some pie,” Dean said, getting up whilst holding Castiel’s hand.

 

“Wait!” Jack exclaimed. “I forgot!” he sprinted off to his room and returned a few seconds later with two wrapped presents. He handed one to Dean and Castiel, and another to Sam and Gabriel. 

 

“These are for the both of you,” he smiled shyly and watched nervously as the men and angels unwrapped them.

 

Both were photo frames, with a selfie taken by Jack, with his four dads in the background from a few days ago when they were in the snow. Sam, Gabriel and Castiel were all looking at the camera with bright smiles, and Dean had his eyes closed, kissing Castiel on the cheek. Then on the individual frames, Jack had made stickers with photos of the two couples and put them all around the frames.

 

“Jack, I-” Dean started to say, but couldn’t continue because like everyone else, he was tearing up.

 

“Oh! If you don’t like it then-” Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Shut up and come here, Jackie boy. We all love it,” Gabriel smiled at his nephew, gesturing for the Nephilim to come closer, who was blushing a deep red. 

 

Nonetheless, Jack came in for a hug, and everyone else joined in, squishing Jack in a circle of love. 

  
  



End file.
